


The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Louis' Back Kink

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Series: The 12 Days Of Kinkmas [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fingering, M/M, exessive amount of love bites, slight description of a back kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis got the idea for 'The 12 days of Kinkmas' from Zayn one day and decided that he really liked the idea. He got a list of six of his kinks and six of Harry's and he planned twelve days of kink exploration for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Louis' Back Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com) .xx

December 14

It had been five days since Louis was given the idea for the twelve days of Kinkmas. It was finally time for the first day and he was having trouble controlling himself until they were able to get back into the privacy of their hotel room. The boys had had four interviews that morning, grabbed a quick lunch and were now on the way to the venue for sound check before their show that night. Louis was practically sitting in Harrys lap as they all chatted during the short van ride.

"I can't believe you’re getting so old Lou. You can practically be considered a cougar now," Niall winked at the older boy earning a smack upside the head from Harry.

"Niall has a point though. For some reason your age difference seems more pronounced than it has in the past," Zayn had a contemplative look on his face.

"Honestly I would think that it would have been more obvious last year when harry wasn't even legal yet," Louis slipped his fingers into the boys curly locks and the younger leaned into it, closing his eyes and practically purring.

"Maybe that's why this year is different? Because now Harry's legal?" Liam looked around at the other boys shrugging.

“Mate, that doesn’t make any sense,” Louis stated, pulling Harry’s head down to rest on his shoulder.

“Okay, maybe not but I can’t really think of any other reasons,” there was a silence as the van was pulling up to the venue. They silently agreed to continue this conversation later.

***

They crashed into their hotel room later that night, still high off adrenaline from the show. They both strip down to their pants and lay facing each other on the bed.

“Hey babe, I kind of have a surprise for you,” Louis said turning around to grab his list from where he hid it in the bedside table. He holds it out for the younger boy to take, watching his eyes widen and his eyebrows raise. A slow smirk spreads across his face as he read through everything printed on the piece of paper.

“The twelve days of Kinkmas? Where did you get that idea?” Louis smiled and took the paper back before swapping it for the bottle of lube that was also in the drawer.

“Remember that day that I asked you about some of your kinks when we were at the interview when you carried me off the stage halfway through for a snog?” Harry blushed and nodded. “Well Zayn gave me the idea and I started planning. So staring today we have twelve days to get to explore some new kinks. And since you barely gave me any of your kinks they’re mostly my ideas.”

“Wait starting today? We get to start right now? What’s first on the list?” He rattled of a series of questions, finally taking notice of the bottle of lube on the bed between them.

“Oh, we get to start with my love for your sexy back,” he winked before he rolled over to straddle the taller boy. Louis connected their lips in a heated kiss, letting the tip of his tongue swipe across Harry’s lower lip. The younger boy immediately opened his mouth and tangled their tongues in a swift dance, fighting for dominance. Louis pulled back to suck several love bites into the pale flesh of the curly haired lad’s neck.

Suddenly, Louis pulled back and flipped Harry over so he had an unobstructed view of the younger boys’ flawless back. He put his hands up on his shoulder blades, kneading a bit before gently dragging his nails down to leave raised red lines in the flesh. Bending down he slowly started to bite and lick all over the expanse of flesh making sure to leave more love bites as he went. Harry was gasping and mewling above him, squirming and pushing his hips into the bed. Louis stopped long enough to rip off both of their boxers and pour lube onto his hand. He moved to press a finger to the boys’ entrance, continuing his ministrations.

He slowly opened the other boy up, adding a second and third finger. Pulling his fingers out, earning a whine from the boy under him, he continued to scratch, bite, lick and suck- marking up as much of Harry’s back as he could manage. He pulled back and slicked up his now fully hard cock. He pulled Harry’s hips up, before digging his nails into the skin at his back as he pushed in slowly until his hips met the smooth curve of the other boys’ arse. He waited until the other boy evened out his breath and gave a tiny nod. He started to slowly pump in and out, steadily speeding up until he gained a bruising pace, biting into the younger boys shoulder almost hard enough to draw blood. The other boy was practically screaming below him. He guided his lips up to lick at the others earlobe.

“Are you getting close, babe? Are you going to be a good boy and come for me?” He breathed, earning a loud moan as the younger shuddered and clenched around him, coming as if almost on command. Louis continued thrusting his hips a few more times before releasing into the taller boy with one more bite right between the shoulder blades to muffles his cries. Panting he pulled out and collapsed next to his boyfriend kissing him sweetly while caressing his cheek. Harry flipped over onto his back, immediately crying out before rolling back to be on his side.

“Oops, I think I got a bit carried away,” Louis said with a soft apologetic smile. Harry rolled his eyes and got up on wobbly legs. He walked over to the bathroom to check the damage and grab a flannel to wipe them down. Catching sight of his back he groaned loudly.

“Lou, not only is my arse going to be sore for a week my back is going to hurt like a bitch,” he heard loud laughter from the other room. As he wiped himself down, he headed back to lie down on the bed. He handed the flannel to Louis who quickly cleaned up before tossing it on the floor. They cuddled together, curly hair resting on the tanned chest of the smaller boy.

“I love you so much Hazza.”

“I love you too Lou bear. I can’t wait for tomorrow to get my revenge though,” he says sleepily before they fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, both with small smiles pressed into their lips.


End file.
